


The rise of Sinhalite

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Era Three, Other, gem experiment, mention of an uprising, mentions of breaking in, mentions of gem shattering, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A brief tale of three gems coming together, and what they plan to do.





	The rise of Sinhalite

>When she had first came together, she was three very different gems, with three different reasons for running away.  
>The first was an Aquamarine, gem located under her left eye, a perpetual teardrop look to her chibi face.   
>She had made a mistake. She had been sent to Earth on a good will mission, when she saw him. The boy that was suppose to be Rose Quartz. Blinded by her greed, she tried to capture the child, to bring him back to the Diamonds. She was quite surprised when he came willingly again.   
>She was even more surprised when Blue Diamond informed her he was "the son of Pink Diamond", a look of fury in her eyes. She fled in terror, out of the hall and off the planet. All those years of loyal service, yet she hadn't been informed of recent developments. She came to despise her old Diamond.  
>The second to come to this world was a Ruby, her gem located in her belly button.   
>Her transgression was severe. She had rallied a group of lesser gems, had tried to destroy Yellow Diamond. An attempt that had ultimately failed, her uprising put down, all other gems shattered.   
>The Ruby gathered as many of the shards as she could in her escape off of Homeworld. A few handfuls, but ones she had hoped would provide a use. The shards had indeed came in handy. She was glad the Ruby part of her had saved them.  
>The last gem to come to the planet was a Citrine, a large yellow soldier gem, half a body taller than an Amethyst, meant to be guards of the elites. Her gem located on her right shoulder.   
>Her service was long and loyal. She was set to have a Pearl made for her as a reward.  
>A few days before her Pearl was completed, the announcement went live. The dawn of Era Three, the elimination of set gem roles. The freeing of Pearls.  
>The Citrine was upset. All her hard work, for nothing. She was assured she'd still get a reward, but she didn't want anything else. She wanted her Pearl.   
>She was caught breaking in to the place where Pearls used to be manufactured, messing with the materials involved in the creation of Pearls. Trying to make her own servant illegally.   
>The Citrine part of her had fled, holding on to a few of the materials she was using. She still wanted her own Pearl, but the materials had become useful in another way.  
>Sinhalite stood on a hill overlooking a valley. Her body was twice the size of a normal Citrine, a dark brown. Four powerful arms protruded from her body. Behind her, murky brown liquid wings with stones floating inside flowed freely. Her four eyes gleamed with pride, her twin mouths smirked in satisfaction side by side.  
>The fruits of her efforts rested in the valley before her. Sinhalite had taken the shards of the Ruby's companions, ground them up and mixed them in with the materials the Citrine had stolen, and combined them with some of the planet's own natural materials as well as a few flakes off of her own gemstones.   
>The end result was beyond her expectations. Twenty-four gems stood before her, each appearing as a smaller version of herself, but with powers far different from her own. Singular gem fusions, an idea Homeworld had toyed with, now perfected to an extent.   
>Sinhalite cried out to her small army. "Long have I been suffering, sitting in exile! Long have I suffered wrongs that needed to be corrected! No more! Today, you, my children, stand before me. Today, we make Homeworld see how wrong they were to cast us aside! Today, we take the fight to them!"  
>The crowd of gems cheered as their creator started walking down the hill. She whispered to herself as she and her army headed to the ship they had constructed out of the three vessels her components had arrived in.   
>"Now, Diamonds, we will see who gets the last laugh."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Navy and Aquamarine get together in canon, they'd make quite the villain pair for Season six. This story may get a sequel sometime in the future.


End file.
